<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to die for by auroracalisto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836176">to die for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto'>auroracalisto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emmett loves reader, F/M, M/M, Reader dies, Reader loves Emmett, Rosalie and Emmett are not a couple in this, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the reader confesses their feelings for emmett—and despite the fact that he isn't with anyone, he pushes them away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmett Cullen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to die for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be free is to live a life without regrets.</p>
<p>How unfortunate it was that so many of us have more regrets than we have fingers and toes.  </p>
<p>For a moment, you stood in the pouring rain, squeezing your eyes shut.  You just wanted to scream.  Shout.  Let all of your pent up anger out.  But you couldn't.  No sound escaped.  If felt like everything was wrong.   </p>
<p>You knew you were just human.  Emmett made you damn well aware of that before you drove off from the Cullen house.  How dare he.  How dare he make you feel like your feelings were invalid?  Now, as you looked out towards the river, you wondered what would happen if you just disappeared.  Emmett made it obvious that he could never feel the same for you—a human.  It broke your heart.  And it was one regret that you would never be able to fix.  </p>
<p>You confessed your feelings to him and he said it couldn't happen.  He wasn't with anyone.  Rosalie was his best friend—she was the one who encouraged you to tell him.  </p>
<p>But only if you knew that Emmett only told you that to protect you.  He didn't want to have to turn you if the time ever came, and he definitely didn't want to watch you grow old as he remained the same age, never changing.  He regretted the words that came out of his mouth.  He regretted telling you that you should just forget about your feelings for him because nothing would ever come from it.  </p>
<p>Despite the rain, you trudged down to the edge of the river, your headlights to your vehicle finally shutting off.  The only light came from your flip phone and the moon that shone through the storm clouds every now and then.  You sat down in the mud, staring at the water.  It was sure to flood.  It had been raining for the past couple of days.  It felt like the world was trying to tell you that it felt your sadness.  That the world understood no matter what you did, your heart would never heal from the words he spoke.  </p>
<p>You sniffled softly and wiped your tears away.  </p>
<p>As you stared out into the water, you were unaware that a blond vampire had made his way behind you.  Only when he sunk his fangs into your neck did you truly realize you were not alone.  You struggled at first, but then just gave in.  There wasn't anything more you could do.  Tears rolled down your cheeks as you felt yourself becoming weaker.  </p>
<p>Only when the news spread to the Cullen's that you had died from an "animal" attack did Emmett truly regret his actions.  Only when he saw your dead body did he feel the regret taking over his body.  You never would have been attacked had he pushed aside the possibility he would have to turn you.  You never would have been attacked had he decided that living with you until you had passed from old age would be good enough for him—if you decided you never wanted to turn.  But now... that would never happen.  </p>
<p>And now, he would never be free.  </p>
<p>How unfortunate it was that his decision caused so much destruction—for himself and so many others, included.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>should i do another chapter where emmett actually says he returns the reader's feelings?  hmmm, decisions, decisions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>